Eifersucht
by Lilsys
Summary: Lily hatte einfach alles. Einen perfekten Ehemann, einen wundervollen Sohn, ein zauberhaftes Dasein als Hexe. Aber sie hatte auch etwas Schreckliches getan. Sie hat ihre Familie im Stich gelassen. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: **Natürlich gehört alles JKR. Ich verbeuge mich vor ihr, wie ich mich nur vor einer Göttin verbeugen würde. Ich habe erfahren, dass es wohl schon eine (oder mehrere?) Geschichte(n) gibt, die ebenfalls dieses Thema behandeln. Ich bekräftige hiermit, dass ich diesen One-Shot geschrieben habe, ohne dass mich irgendwelche anderen Fanfics beeinflusst oder dass ich sogar deren Inhalt übernommen hätte.

**Summary: **Lily hatte einfach alles. Einen perfekten Ehemann, einen wundervollen Sohn, ein zauberhaftes Dasein als Hexe. Aber sie hatte auch etwas Schreckliches getan. Sie hat ihre Familie im Stich gelassen. COMPLETE.

**Ü/N: **Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte hatte ich so etwa im August. Und jetzt? Oktober... Wie immer bin ich viel zu spät dran. Mir fehlte einfach der Wille, das alles niederzuschreiben. Aber heute dachte ich mir einfach, ich sollte es endlich tun. Bitte sehr. Das hier ist eine der wenigen Geschichten von mir, die von der Message her auf einer wahren Begebenheit beruht. Und es ist die Erste, die ich schreibe, ohne auf die Wortanzahl zu schauen.

Ich komm mir zwar etwas deprimiert vor, wenn ich an diesen One-Shot denke, aber ich hoffe, die Geschichte regt etwas zum Nachdenken und Reviews schreiben an.

Ein herzliches Danke geht an meine Beta Nina. Fühl dich ganz doll geknuddelt, Süße!

**Eifersucht**

Der Morgen des 1. November 1981 bedeutete für Petunia Dursley eine gravierende Änderung ihrer Lebensweise. Er brachte ihre Einstellung dazu, sich vollkommen zu ändern, ließ sie über die Vergangenheit nachdenken.

Am Morgen des 1. November 1981 fand Petunia ihren kleinen Neffen Harry auf ihrer Türschwelle.

Harry, der kleine Junge ihrer Schwester Lily.

Harry, der Sohn eines verfluchten Zauberers.

Harry, ein Baby, dem seine Eltern gestohlen worden waren.

Harry, der perfekte Sohn, wie Lily immer erzählt hatte.

Lily war so stolz auf ihren kleinen Harry gewesen. Er begann früh mit dem Krabbeln. Er konnte schon einige Wörter sprechen, als Dudley gerade mit dem Sprechen anfing. Und das, obwohl Dudley um ein paar Monate älter war als Harry. Und Harry konnte sich sicher sein, dass er einmal ein Zauberer werden würde.

Ein Zauberer, so wie sein Vater.

Und wie seine Mutter, Petunias Schwester.

Petunia hatte ihre kleine Schwester sehr geliebt. Als sie noch klein waren, hatten sie immer gemeinsam mit ihren Puppen gespielt. Sie hatte Lily beigebracht, wie sie am besten „LILY" schreiben konnte. In der Schule hatte sie ihr mit dem Multiplizieren geholfen. Sie hatte ihr erklärt, wozu das Auto ein Lenkrad hat und wie man richtig Springschnur springt. Nur eines hatte sie ihr nie erklären können: Wieso sie nicht schneller wächst und endlich so groß ist wie Petunia.

Petunia konnte ihr immer bei allem helfen; konnte ihr immer alles erklären. Bis sie 11 wurde. Petunia würde Lilys 11. Geburtstag wohl nie vergessen können.

Als Lily die Kerzen auf ihrer Torte ausgeblasen hatte und ihre Mutter die Stücke auf Tellern verteilte, kam eine Eule hereingeflogen und landete direkt auf Petunias Stück Torte. Die Leckerei war natürlich nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Petunia wurde böse auf die dumme Eule. Und sie wurde noch böser, als sie sah, dass eben dieses dumme Vieh einen Brief im Schnabel hatte, auf dem der Name ihrer Schwester stand. Lily Evans.

Die Nachricht versetzte die Familie Evans in Aufregung. In den folgenden Tagen ging die gesamte Familie in die Winkelgasse, um für die frischgebackene Hexe Schulutensilien einzukaufen. Lily bekam noch zusätzlich einen tiefblauen Umhang, der hervorragend zu ihrem roten Haar passte. Petunia bekam keinen Umhang, da sie den als Nicht-Hexe ja nicht benötigte. Schweigend nahm sie das hin.

Während dem Schuljahr versuchte sie, sich für Lily zu freuen. Die kleine war auf einer hervorragenden Schule für Hexen. Sie versuchte stolz auf ihre Schwester zu sein.

In den Weihnachtsferien kam Lily nach Hause. Natürlich wurde sie von ihren Eltern verhätschelt, schließlich war sie seit September nicht mehr daheim gewesen. Dass Petunia auch noch da war, wurde von ihren Eltern total vergessen.

In den nächsten Sommerferien hatte Lily plötzlich keine Zeit mehr, um mit Petunia zu spielen. Sie musste ja immer in ihren Zauberbüchern blättern. Einmal hatte Lily eine Frage an ihre große Schwester bezüglich Alraunen. Das Dumme war nur, dass Petunia darauf keine Antwort hatte. Lily schrieb einer ihrer Schulkolleginnen, die ihr dann auch tatsächlich eine Antwort auf die Frage geben konnte.

An diesem Tag begann Petunia, ihre kleine Schwester zu hassen. Sie bekam eine Schulausbildung, die Petunia nie erhalten würde. Sie wurde von ihren Eltern verwöhnt, weil sie das halbe Jahr über in Schottland verbrachte. Sie interessierte sich nicht mehr für ihre große Schwester, die doch immer ein Vorbild für sie gewesen war.

Petunia zog sich immer mehr zurück, wenn es um Lily ging. Als sie ihren ersten festen Freund mit nach Hause brachte – natürlich ebenfalls ein großartiger Zauberer, so wie Lily eine großartige Hexe war – platzte Petunia fast vor Wut.

Später erkrankte ihre Mutter an Krebs und Lily konnte ihr nicht helfen, weil es ja anscheinend verboten war, Magie an nicht-magischen Menschen zu praktizieren, brach es Petunia das Herz, ihre Mutter leiden zu sehen. Lily war die meiste Zeit nicht da, wenn sie im Krankenhaus ihrer Mutter bei der Chemotherapie beistand. Lily verließ gerade mal für einen Tag die Schule, um zum Begräbnis zu erscheinen – natürlich in Begleitung dieses anderen Zauberers, der an ihrer Seite so verdammt gut aussah.

Als Lily nach ihrem Abschluss nach Hause kam und erklärte, sie würde sich mit ihrem Zauberer-Freund eine Wohnung nehmen, musste Petunia zusehen, wie das auch ihrem Vater das Herz brach. Lily brachte nur Unglück über ihre Familie.

Bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Vernon gab sie Lily noch eine letzte Chance, alles wieder gutzumachen. Lily war ihre Brautjungfer. Sie überstrahlte die Braut fast in diesem sonnengelben Kleid. Die Zeremonie verlief perfekt, aber der Abend wurde für die vielen Gäste noch schöner. Nämlich als Lilys Freund James der rothaarigen Hexe ein selbst geschriebenes Liebeslied vorsang und machte ihr daraufhin einen Heiratsantrag. Petunia raste vor Wut. Lily hatte ihr ihre eigene Hochzeit zerstört.

Am Tag nach Lilys Hochzeit, den James und sie bereits irgendwo auf einer Südseeinsel verbrachten, ereilte Petunia die Nachricht, dass ihr Vater einen Autounfall hatte und schwerverletzt im Krankenhaus lag. Zwei Tage später starb er. Lily hatte sie wieder einmal im Stich gelassen. Petunia hatte sogar extra diesen Black aufgesucht, damit er ihr seine Eule leihen konnte, um Lily von der schrecklichen Nachricht Bescheid zu geben. Er lehnte ab. Black hatte gemeint, sie solle ihr eine friedliche Hochzeitsreise gönnen. Ihre Familie war ihr anscheinend weniger wichtig als die zwei Wochen Ferien mit ihrem frisch Angetrauten.

Lily hatte ihre Familie im Stich gelassen. Sie hatte einen guten Job im Ministerium, bei dem sie umgerechnet etwa doppelt so viel verdiente wie Petunia als Sekretärin. Sie hatte einen Ehemann, der ihr alles geben konnte, was sie sich wünschte. Und sie hatte einen perfekten kleinen Sohn.

Petunia sprach es nie laut aus, aber sie war die Hälfte ihres Lebens lang auf Lily eifersüchtig gewesen. Sie hatte alles, wovon Petunia nur träumen konnte.

Nur auf eines war Petunia nie eifersüchtig. Darauf, dass Lily ihrem Sohn die Mutter gestohlen hatte. Hätte sie sich nie mit diesen Zauberern eingelassen, dann hätte sie das nie ihr Leben gekostet.

Lily hatte es geschafft, alle, die sie liebte, im Stich zu lassen. Ihre Eltern, ihren Sohn, ihre Freunde und ihre Schwester.

Petunia wusste, sie würde Harry nie wie einen eigenen Sohn betrachten. Dafür war er einfach zu anders.

Aber sie würde auf ihn aufpassen. Sich um ihn kümmern. Ihn lieben, so wie sie Lily einst geliebt hatte. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fallen würde. Sie würde es zumindest versuchen, das war sie ihrer toten Schwester schuldig.

**The End.**


End file.
